1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rust preventive composition, and more specifically, it relates to a rust preventive composition which can form a stable rust prevention film to achieve an excellent rustproof performance.
2. Prior Art
A rust preventative has usually been manufactured by blending a film-forming agent such as a wax with various rust prevention additives using a hydrocarbon solvent, a mineral oil, a synthetic oil, water or the like as a medium. The rust preventative is used to coat the surfaces of steel materials or steel products thereby to prevent rust from being generated on the surfaces.
Rust inhibitors have heretofore been systematically researched and developed to provide excellent ones. However, materials which have been used as the film-forming agents necessary to enable rust preventatives to exert therein practical performances stably under widely varied environments and various usages, include wax, petrolatum, a paraffin oxide, a lanolin fatty acid derivative and a calcium carbonate dispersion.
However, these film-forming agents do not have sufficient solubility in a hydrocarbon solvent, mineral oil or synthetic oil which is each an organic medium, and, therefore, they have defects that they separate part of their components therefrom and are difficultly adjustable in film thickness for most suitable use. In consequence, the film-forming agents will raise problems that rust preventatives prepared using the agents have insufficient rust-preventative and degreasing capabilities whereby said rust preventatives are limited in use although their use is the most economical in rust preventative effects.